17 December 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-12-17 ; Comments *The first part of 1994 Festive Fifty, together with Christmas sessions from Elastica and the Fall. Many recordings are available. The first (tape a) includes the chart rundown only. The second (tape b) includes the last ninety minutes of a two hour show. Tapes c) and d) include Fall and Elastica session tracks with Peel's back announcements. File e and f provide edited tracks, while file g newly available completes the show. Sessions *Fall, #19. Recorded 1994-11-20. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 (Castle). The tracks 'Glam Racket' / 'Star' and 'Jingle Bell Rock' are not included on the available recordings. *Elastica, #3. Recorded 1994-12-06. 'All For Gloria' and 'I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah' available on The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Johnny Violent: ‘North Korea Goes Bang (12" )’ Earache f''' *'''File g begins *Fuzzy: ‘Christmas (Various Artists 2x7" - From Greer To Eternity )’ Fierce Panda *Fall: ‘Glam Racket / Star’ (Peel Session) e f *Future Sound Of London: ‘You're Creeping Me Out (CD – ISDN )’ Virgin *Elastica: ‘All For Gloria’ (Peel Session) c f :(JP: 'This is the first time I've heard this session as well as you and it's just exactly what I'd hope for so far.') *Fall: ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ (Peel Session) e ''' '''File b '''starts 28s into next track *G-Flex & The Bandit: ‘Party AK47 (12 inch )’ Sour '''e f *''(05:30 News)'' *Guitar Wolf: ‘Kung Fu Ramone (LP - Kung Fu Ramone )’ Bag Of Hammers *Elastica: ‘I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah’ (Peel Session) c f :(JP: ‘One FM brings you the best: that’s Elastica.’) *Black Dog: ‘Chase The Manhattan (CD – Spanners )’ Warp Records *Baby Harp Seal: ‘Eric Arthur Blair (7" - split with Polaris )’ Kwyjibo *Fall: ‘Hark The Herald Angels Sing’ (Peel Session) c''' 'e ' :(JP: 'That's the stuff eh? That's knee deep in spirituality, I'd say.') *Elastica: ‘Father Christmas’ (Peel Session) *Trax-X: ‘Analogique (12 inch - Molecule 66 )’ Re-Load Records *Clyde Davenport: ‘Rye Straw (LP – Clydescope)’ Country *Urusei Yatsura: ‘It Is (LP - All Hail Urusei Yatsura)’ Hipster Records '''d *Elastica: ‘Blue’ (Peel Session) d''' *Mekon: ‘Last Breath (12 inch – Phatty’s Lunchbox )’ Wall Of Sound '''f *Fall: ‘Numb At The Lodge’ (Peel Session)'' ''d e f :(JP: 'A post-Festive song from the Fall. I have to say that I think both of the sessions we've had this afternoon on the programme, from Elastica and the Fall, have both been absolute classics, and I hope you agree with me.') File a starts 1994 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-43 :(JP: 'Right, time to embark on the Festive Fifty, and this is at number 50.') *'50': Transglobal Underground, 'Taal Zaman (CD-International Times)' (Nation) d''' :(JP: 'Going through the letters, as I do in the programme, thanks to all of the people who sent Christmas cards as always. I always say don't, but I'm always glad that you do, nevertheless, of course.') *'''49: Tuscadero, 'Angel In A Half Shirt (7")' (Teenbeat) f''' *'''48: Sleeper, 'Swallow (7")' (Indolent) e''' :(JP: 'Particularly like the last fifteen or twenty seconds of that.') *'''47: Sonic Youth, 'Superstar (Compilation CD-If I Were A Carpenter)' (A&M) :(JP: 'And this is at number 46, quite gratifyingly.') *'46': ROC, 'Girl With A Crooked Eye (CDS)' (Little Star) :(JP: 'I was on the verge of saying one of the defining records of the year, but that's the kind of thing that critics say, so I'd best avoid it.') *'45': Hole, 'Doll Parts (7")' (Geffen) *'44': Nirvana, 'About A Girl (CD-MTV Unplugged In New York)' (Geffen) :(JP: 'Well, call me sentimental if you like, but it seems a sad irony that those two ended up next to each other in the Festive Fifty.') *''(trailer for Andy Kershaw)'' *'43': Underworld, 'Dirty Epic (CD-Dubnobasswithmyheadman)' (Junior Boy's Own) :(JP: 'I can go off home and start my Christmas job, trying to sort out the records once and for all...thanks very much for listening to this.') :Files a b & g end File ;Name *a) ff94.1.1 *b) Peel Show 1994-12-17 (incomplete) *c) 1994-12-17 JP Sessions 1 *d) 1994-12-17 JP Sessions 2 *e) 1994-12-xx Peel December 1994.mp3 *f) John Peel 1994 1 *g) 1994-12-17 Peel Show L571 L572.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:42:16 *b) 01:34:02 *c) 00:08:36 *d) 00:15:17 *e) 01:05:05 (00:21:11 to 00:37:25) *f) 00:45:30 (to 29:36) (to 4:42 unique) *g) 01:50:49 ;Other *a) Very good quality VBR recording. *b) Many thanks to the taper. *c) Elastica, 'All For Gloria' and 'I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah.' Fall, 'Hark The Herald Angels Sing.' *d) Urusei Yatsura, 'It Is.' Elastica, 'Blue.' Fall, 'Numb At The Lodge.' Transglobal Underground, 'Taal Zaman.' Many thanks to Lorcan for these files. *e) Created from SB1072, SB1041 and SB1042 of Weatherman22's Tapes *f) From Youtube user QuooglePhlemZigZag. *g) From L571 & L572 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB ;Available *a) Currently unavailable *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) http://www.mediafire.com/?an4293ec7gubn8p *f) Youtube *g) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Isector Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:SL Tapes